Kopeke
'''Kopeke' was a Ko-Matoran ice carver who later became the chronicler. He was a champion of the Huai Snowball Sling and was a member of the Ko-Koro Kolhii Team. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Kopeke worked a variety of jobs, including being a messenger and a chute station attendant. When Makuta Teridaxattempted to take control of Metru Nui, he placed all the Matoran inspheres which caused them to lose their memories. Kopeke and the other Matoran were rescued by the Toa Metru however, and were taken to safety on the island of Mata Nui. In Ko-Koro, Kopeke became a renowned ice carver, creating ice bridges and sculptures in honor ofToa Kopaka. He tended to be more aloof than even most Ko-Matoran, but was willing to give Takua information regarding the destruction of the North March. His talent for carving came in handy when he was asked to be a member of the Chronicler's Company, which helped the Toa Mata by defending the Kini-Nui from Rahi attacks while the Toa went below to confront Makuta. When the Matoran of the Company had to pass through a gate to reach the Kini-Nui, Kopeke quickly sculpted a key from a nearby icicle.During this time, Kopeke also competed in the Huai Snowball Sling. After the conflict with the Bohrok-Kal, Kopeke was rebuilt along with the other Matoran into a stronger form. His mask was broken during Kohlii practice, and was replaced with a new one, a powerless Noble Matatu, to honor Turaga Nuju. Hahli met Kopeke during the Great Kohlii Tournament. She attempted to engage in conversation with the Ko-Matoran, but Kopeke saw no reason to speak to her. Return to Metru Nui After an ancient gateway to Metru Nui was discovered, the Matoran returned there and began to rebuild the city, which had been badly damaged in the Great Cataclysm. When Hahli became a Toa, Kopeke was appointed as the new Chronicler. When Makuta took over the universe, Kopeke was among the many rebels who did not submit to his rule. Near the start of Makuta's reign, Kopeke found himself in Karzahni in a team led by Tahu and consisting of himself,"Guardian", Lariska, Johmak, and Krahka. Kopeke witnessed the death of Guardian and the team was promptly discovered by an army of Exo-Toa. They were then saved by Onua. Spherus Magna He and the other Matoran later evacuated the Matoran Universe and he is now living on Spherus Magna. Alternate Universe ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Kopeke retained his job a Chronicler, and made sure that a Wall of History was constructed in every district in the Kingdom of the Great Spirit. Set Information *Kopeke was a small set in 2003; his set number was 8581. *Kopeke contained 25 pieces. *Kopeke is unique among the 2003 Matoran because he had never had a set in 2001 and to date has never been re-released in a new form. Trivia *Kopeke was chosen over Taipu to become the Chronicler of Metru Nui by BIONICLE fans. *On the back of his instruction sheet in 2003, it showed Tahu Nuva, Tahnok-Kal and Turahk. Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Chroniclers